Volatile composition dispensers exist in various forms, including non-energized devices that passively diffuse volatile compositions and energized devices that utilize energy in various forms to dispense, or assist in dispensing, a volatile composition. With volatile composition dispensers that include refills containing volatile composition, users can select from a variety of scents, and have the ability to replace a spent refill of one scent with a new refill of a different scent. Moreover, volatile composition dispensers exist that alternate delivery of different scents into the air. Users often prefer particular scents at certain times of the year, based upon the season or holiday. Users often have particular scents that they prefer while doing various tasks and activities around the house, including while cleaning, entertaining, and relaxing. There is a need for a volatile composition dispenser that is able to deliver a particular scent or different scents while a user is performing various tasks or activities while a home, in an office, or at a business.